


I Can See Clearly Now

by hogwarts_school



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, Marauders, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_school/pseuds/hogwarts_school
Summary: It's James Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts and his eyesight has worsened. But he does NOT need glasses...or so he claims.





	I Can See Clearly Now

It was Monday morning and the boys had overslept after sneaking into Hogsmeade last night, returning to their dormitory well past midnight with their pockets full of butterbeer and sweets. Sirius, Remus and Peter had been hurrying through the crowds to their Charms class before realising James had fallen well-behind.

“Hurry up, James!” Remus called, watching with amusement as he squinted through the crowd, trying to reach his friends.

“His eyesight’s getting worse,” Peter noted, watching as he bumped into a small first year and almost knocking her over. “We should help him…”

“Yeah, we should…” Sirius agreed. The boys looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

It wasn’t that they didn’t care about his safety; if James were about to walk off the Astronomy tower then they would definitely intervene. But the only thing at risk of getting injured at the moment was James’ ego, which could actually be taken down a few notches.

“Those damn first years,” James grumbled after reaching his friends. “They’re so tiny; unless you’re actually looking at your feet, you can’t see them!”

“We’re going to be late,” Remus said, checking his watch while Sirius and Peter snickered. “Come on, Squinty.”

“Stop calling me that,” James grumbled, as he followed them down the hall, making an even bigger effort to not squint. 

“Face it, James. You need glasses,” Sirius said, as they weaved around students hurrying towards their classes. James was watching Remus’ head as guidance.

“My eyesight’s fine!” James said, hitching by his bag further up his shoulder. “I’m not wearing glasses!”

“Alright, suit yourself,” Sirius shrugged, watching James squinting at Remus’ tall figure from the corner of his eye. “But if you can’t see a first year, how do you expect to see the Quaffle?” 

“I’m telling you, my eyesight’s fine!” James repeated firmly. Unfortunately, at that moment, James had missed the classroom door and slammed into the statue of Gunhilda.

“Argh! My nose!” James exclaimed, gripping his nose, his eyes watering. “I’m sorry! Are you ok?” He asked the statue.

This was too much for the boys, who were bent over, howling with laughter. Peter had actually fallen to the ground and Sirius and Remus had tears in their eyes. 

“Umm…Potter? That’s a statue,” Lily smirked, poking her head out of the classroom door to see what all the noise was about. “But it’s nice to see you’ve got some manners, just maybe direct it towards humans next time.” She winked before turning back into the classroom, laughing.

James felt his face grow hot as he turned to his traitorous friends, who had laughed even harder at Lily’s comment. 

“Assholes,” James grumbled, taking out his two-way mirror to check his nose. He had a large bruise forming between his eyes. 

“You know, James, you’re right,” Sirius panted, wiping tears from his eyes. “Your eyesight’s perfect.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re behaving any differently,” Peter added, picking himself up off the ground. He saw the large bruise forming on James’ face and had to bite his lip to stop another round of laughter.

James glared at them before turning into the classroom, stopping before he entered to make sure he wouldn’t hit the doorframe, and finding his usual seat in the back corner. Sirius joined him at the table, his face flushed from laughter, while Remus and Peter took the table in front of them. 

The classroom fell silent as Professor Flitwick began talking, providing instructions for the Summoning Charm. Remus and Peter began taking notes while Sirius lazily rocked back in his chair, doodling on the corner of his parchment and snickering every now and then, no doubt replaying James’ embarrassing moment in his head. James ran a finger over his nose, sulking as Flitwick demonstrated the Summoning Charm. He knew his eyesight had changed, but he really didn’t want glasses. Not only would it be annoying to have to wear them all the time (his father constantly complains about his glasses), but he also wasn’t sure how he would look with glasses, not that he would ever confess those insecurities to his friends.

Flitwick instructed the class to perform the Summoning Charm, effectively bringing James out of his bad mood. It was a good thing he was always easily distracted.

***** ***** ****

James walked up the Grand Staircase, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had just returned from the Hospital Wing after a particularly nasty Quidditch injury. 

It turned out that Sirius had been correct in wondering whether James would be able to spot the Quaffle. He had his first Quidditch practice for the year and had lasted no more than five minutes before falling off his broom. He had most unfortunately mistaken the Bludger for the Quaffle and ended up with broken ribs and a bruised ego. His parents had arrived the next day with a healer from St Mungo’s who had fitted him with a pair of glasses.

“Finally out of the Hospital Wing, Potter?”

James started, looking around. Lily Evans was climbing the stairs behind him. He blinked, shaking his head slightly as if trying to clear his head. He slowed down to allow her to catch up.

“Yep. Poppy says I’m fully healed,” he replied, walking next to her. “She was thinking about keeping me another night though, so I had to leave quickly before she changed her mind.”

“And new glasses, I see,” she observed, as he adjusted them on his nose again. “Let’s hope your Quidditch accident really was from poor eyesight.”

“Very funny,” James said, mockingly glaring at her as she laughed. They turned down the third-floor corridor. “I’ll have you know that my Quidditch skills, unlike my eyesight, will never change. I’ve got some new moves I’ve been working on during the holidays.”

“Well, we’ll soon find out. The first match isn’t far away,” she smirked, turning off towards the direction to the library, leaving James alone in front of the One-Eyed Witch statue. 

James frowned as he watched her retreating figure, her red hair glowing from the torch lights. It wasn’t just the Quaffle he could see better now. He had never realised Lily Evans was so pretty. 

Shaking his head again, he headed off to the Gryffindor tower; Lily’s laugh echoing in his head and a faint smile forming on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> See my Tumblr blog @hogwarts_school


End file.
